The field of the invention is the storage and dispensing of fluid, which may be personal care products, such as creams, lotions or gels and related fluids for topical application, as well as body paints for fashion and entertainment, and in particular containers for the same.
Light emitting personal lubricant are disclosed in the US patent application having application serial number US2008/0057089 A1, which published on Mar. 6, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, the luminescent properties of such products depend on exposure to a light source after they are applied to a person. Thus, the area of application may not be visible until the light source is applied, and then lighting is extinguished to see where the material has been applied.
Alternatively, the area of application may be visible in the substantial absence of visible light, provided UV or near UV light, such as “black light” are deployed. However, depending on the luminescent properties of the fluid, the light emission might not occur immediately as the fluid is applied.
It would be advantageous to overcome the above limitations.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings